Digimon: New Darkness
by Kalis97
Summary: Los elegidos tardaron dos horas en abrir de nuevo la puerta que había atravesado Tai. Para cuando llegaron al Digimundo, para el chico habían pasado cinco meses allí y se niega a hablar de lo que ha ocurrido en ese tiempo, ni de porqué ahora es el compañero humano tanto de Agumon como de ese otro Digimon empeñado en protegerlo de la oscuridad que amenaza con tomar su corazón...
1. Chapter 1

Estaban ya en secundaria, vestían el mismo uniforme de color verde caqui que ya habían llevado sus hermanos cuando pasaron al instituto. Los veteranos ya estaban a punto de terminar el primer curso de bachillerato, pero como las clases se seguían impartiendo en el mismo edificio, de vez en cuando los más pequeños se cruzaban en los pasillos con ellos.

Kari, TK y Davis volvían siempre a casa andando juntos, pero aquella vez, Davis quería quedarse a jugar a fútbol después de clases con los de su aula.

\- ¿No te está esperando Veemon en casa con tus padres?- le preguntó Kari al chico antes de despedirse.

\- Sí, pero ya le había dicho esta mañana que me iba a quedar un rato más. No creo que le de mucha importancia a que llegue más tarde. Está ya acostumbrado a vivir en casa sin mi ¿No crees?- la despreocupación se reflejaba en la voz, y también en esa alegre sonrisa que llevaba siempre en la boca.

Kari se entristeció de repente. Recordó a su hermano durante unos segundos. Antes esa sonrisa vivaracha también estaba siempre en la cara de él. Pero hacía dos meses que ya no estaba igual. Él decía que había pillado algo, un resfriado o algo por el estilo, se había encerrado en su cuarto y se negaba a levantarse de la cama. Cuando sus padres le decían que fuera al médico, él se agitaba y les gritaba que le dejaran de insitir, que no iba a ir por una tontada como esa. Tai jamás había respondido asi a su familia, y mucho menos a ella, a la que también le lanzaba miradas de desdén y de enojo de vez en cuando.

Ni TK ni Davis pasaron por alto el gesto de disgusto de la chica.

\- Kari ¿Ocurre algo?

Como siempre, ella no quiso preocuparles, y como tan acostumbrada estaba a hacer, eludió el tema.

\- Cuando hemos hablado de los Digimons me he acordado de esa mafia que ha surgido que quiere traficar con ellos como mascotas.

\- Ah, ya veo. La verdad es que es un tema por el que preocuparse. Pero Izzy, Cody y Yolei fueron a encargarse de eso a China ¿no?

\- Sí, pero me siento mal de que ellos tengan que sacrificar su tiempo y nosotros no.

\- Kari, no es sacrificar... decidieron ir ellos porque no estaban de exámenes como nosotros - añadió TK, sin darle mucha importancia a la conversación.

\- Bueno, Kari, no te preocupes. Hasta luego, me tengo que ir que me están esperando. - dijo Davis, alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

Ambos esperaron un tiempo para seguir hablando.

\- Me parece mal que Davis pase de Veemon de esa manera...-suspiró Kari.

\- ¿Eh? Kari no está pasando... él también necesita tiempo para estar con sus amigos humanos. Recuerda que los Digimons están viviendo en nuestras casas.

Kari asintió y no dijo nada más. Comenzó a andar hacia su casa, esperando que TK la siguiera. Pero él se quedó plantado en el sitio.

\- Te afecta lo de Davis porque Tai está igual con Agumon ¿Verdad?

Kari se volvió hacia el rubio, sorprendida.

\- Perdona, no quiero sentenciar tan pronto... pero es que Matt está preocupado tambiém. Agumon debió de venir a casa a pedirle ayuda cuando yo no estaba.

\- ¿Qué?- se alarmó ella.

\- Por lo visto Tai ya no le cuenta sus preocupaciones. Agumon está desesperado porque está seguro de que no se trata de un resfriado. ¿Tú opinas lo mismo, cierto?

La chica agachó la cabeza, evidenciándose.

\- Estoy más que segura de que no se trata de un simple catarro.

\- Kari... ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a visitarle?

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Llevaba un mes necesitando que alguien le dijera algo así.

...

\- Tai, no puedo dejarte aquí solo.- insitío Matt de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cansados y el cuerpo intranquilo.

A su lado, Tai se mostraba sereno y apenas le miraba a la cara.

\- Vete, Matt. - respondió el chico. Se acarició suavemente la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada de su amigo segundos antes mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa dispuesta a abrirla y echar al rubio y a Gabumon que había venido con él. Cuando se volvió hacia este para añadir la última advertencia, se encontró una perpleja mirada que lo observaba fijamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Matt?- preguntó, relajado.

\- Tai, joder. Te he golpeado en la otra.

\- ¿Eh?- fue la única vez que Matt pudo advertir desconcierto en el rostro de Tai.

\- Tai...¿Por qué te tocas la mejilla izquierda? ¡Te he pegado en la derecha!

El aludido le dio la espalda, poniéndose de frente a la puerta que ya no iba a abrir.

\- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que estás tan enfermo que ya ni sientes los golpes!?

El otro, avergonzado, golpeó con el puño la puerta, una y otra vez.

\- Mierda- se detuvo para mascullar la palabra. A sus oídos llegaron los gritos de preocupación de Agumon "¡Tai...!". Y de nuevo volvió a golpear, esta vez más fuerte y más seguido- Mierda, ¡mierda!, ¡MIERDA!

\- ¡TAI, ESTATE QUIETO!- le espetó Matt, agarrándolo y obligándole a girar su cuerpo para enfrentarse cara a cara.- ¿Qué cojones te pasa, Tai? ¡No nos explicas nada ni a mi ni a Agumon, ni a tus padres, ni si quiera a tu propia hermana! ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos la verdad? ¡Tai, ni toses, ni tienes fiebre pero no te levantas de la cama, ni has ido al médico! ¿Qué te está pasando?- se percató de que el otro miraba al suelo dubitativo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Matt se enfureció aún más. Tai jamás había dudado. Jamás había bajado la cabeza ante los problemas. Le golpeó contra la puerta para captar su atención, ignorando los gritos intentando calmarle de Agumon y del propio Gabumon- ¿Que te está pasando, Tai?

El silencio duró unos segundos más. Era primavera y las chicharras se escuchaban desde el piso de la familia Yagami, y eran ellas las únicas causantes de ruido en ese momento.

\- Vete de aquí, Matt. - terminó Tai.

Matt abrió los ojos como platos. Le soltó del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta su amigo y se volvió a Gabumon.

\- Vámonos, Gabumon- sentía como le hervía la sangre en todo el cuerpo, pero trató de conterse.- Y Agumon, creo que sería mejor que vinieras con nosotros también. Deja a Tai solo, no vale la pena que te quedes a su lado. No te dirá nada, ni a ti ni a nadie.

\- Pero Matt...- empezó Agumon, mirando fijamente a Tai, esperando una reacción por su parte.

\- Haz lo que dice, Agumon. No ganas nada quedándote aquí conmigo.

Agumon se puso a llorar allí mismo, y Gabumon le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, intentando calmarle sin demasiado éxito. Ya no podía más. Tai ya no quería saber nada de él, y no había dado ninguna explicación al respecto. Era como si todo lo vivido años atrás no hubiera significado nada para él. Aquella intensa frustración le hizo reducirse a Koromon. Los llantos del nuevo digimon eran mucho más desgarradores que los del pequeño dinosaurio, pero aquello no parecía ablandar el corazón de su compañero humano.

Sin decir nada, Matt lo tomó en brazos y le acarició las orejitas. Salío junto a Gabumon por la puerta y no volvió la vista atrás cuando esta se cerró tras de sí.

Dentro, Tai suspiró largamente y se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta que su trasero se apoyó en el suelo de la casa. Miró unos instantes al techo y expulsó entonces toda la tensión acumulada durante la discusión. Rompió a llorar en soledad, como había hecho todos los días cuando encontraba un hueco en el que la casa estaba libre de padres, de Digimons, de familia y de amigos. Todos los días, desde hace dos meses. Desde el día en que ese digimon llamado Dragomon le había explicado en qué se estaba comvirtiendo y por qué.

...

En la calle, Matt se había cruzado con su hermano y con Kari.

\- Hermano, ¿Por qué llevas a un Koromon en brazos? ¿Está herido?

\- No es un Koromon, TK, "es" Koromon, el Digimon de Tai.

Kari lo había reconocido justo antes, pero no quería creérselo.

\- ¿Por qué te lo llevas?- le espetó

\- Tu hermano ya no quiere tenerlo a su lado, Kari- respondió impasible Matt.

Los pequeños dieron un respingo.

\- ¿¡Cómo no va a querer tenerlo a su lado!?

Matt los ignoró, y respondió con otra pregunta dirgida a su hermano.

\- ¿Ibas a ir a verlo ahora? Si estabas pensando ir con Kari a ver a Tai, olvídate. Te vienes conmigo a casa.

\- ¡Pero hermano!- se quejó TK.

\- Ya me has oído. Paso de que vayas y te afecte verlo como está.

\- ¡Hermano, ya no estoy en primaria!

\- He dicho que te vengas conmigo ¿Está claro?

\- Matt, de acuerdo, no discutas con tu hermano ahora... pero dime...¿Tan mal has visto a Tai...?

\- No lo he visto, directamente. Ese no es Tai, Kari. Ese no es tu hermano. - respondió con crudeza- No le he dicho nada al irme... pero tengo un mensaje para él. Dile por favor que cuando vuelva en sí venga a buscar a Koromon- el susodicho volvió a saltar en lágrimas en sus brazos- Y que venga a hablar conmigo. No pienso disculparme hasta que no sea él, el verdadero Tai, quien me hable.

...

Kari entró con cierto temor a su casa. Encontró a su hermano en la terraza, mirando enubilado el cielo. Ella se aproximó lentamente a él y se apoyó en el balcón a escasos centímetros de él.

\- Hola- saludó.

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

\- Gatomon se ha ido con Biyomon a ver una película a casa de Sora...

\- Ya has visto que Koromon está con Matt ¿no?- le cortó su hermano.

\- Eh...sí.

\- Pues eso. Por si querías sacar el tema. Ya lo sabes así que no hay nada más que hablar.

Kari pensó minuciosamente lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero lo que respondió le salió solo.

\- Nunca me has hablado así de mal.

Tai se mostró inapelable.

\- Recuerdo cuando te desvivías por cuidarme cuando estaba enferma. No dejaste de hacerlo cuando fuimos al mundo Digimon. Te preocupabas demasiado por mí, y yo en cambio, quería preocuparte lo menos posible. Si algo me iba a atacar te ponías delante, dándolo todo por mí. Arriesgabas tu vida buscando una medicina para curarme, me alzabas en brazos cuando nos reencontrábamos... - hizo una pausa para gemir- hermano, dime... ¿Por qué no me dejas cuidarte cuando tú estás enfermo? ¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo y con los demás?- lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero él eludía totalmente la mirada de su hermana. Kari reparó entonces en que las manos del chico sangraban de haber dado tantos puñetazos a la puerta. Las cogió con las suyas y las soltó un momento para traer agua, jabón, un trapo y algún medicamento. Cuando volvió las lavó y las curó lo mejor que pudo, y Tai no apartaba la vista de ese gesto lleno de ternura.

Cuando acabó, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a ambos, y Tai rompió por un momento su armadura de hielo y la abrazó, con todas su fuerzas, hasta hacerle daño, como si fuera el último abrazo que le fuera a dar a su querida hermana. Ella le devolvió el gesto y permanecieron así, arrullados, durante unos minutos. Hasta que Tai decidió separarse y entonces, en silencio, se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a su hermana en la terraza, pensativa pero en cierto, modo, aliviada. Decidió dejarlo del todo solo un par de horas.

\- ¡Voy a buscar a Gatomon! ¡Luego volveré!- y tras dar el aviso, corrió hacia la puerta de calle y se marchó.

Tai volvió a quedarse solo, tirado en la cama, desgarrado por dentro. Pero ya no le salían más lágrimas.

Esperó paciente a que pasara un cuarto de hora, para asegurarse de que Kari no volvía a por algo que se le hubiera podido olvidar.

Entonces, se incorporó de la litera y se alzó en pie. Salió de su cuarto y regresó a la terraza. Con absoluta certeza se subió a la barandilla, agarrándose con los brazos al techo. La distancia que había de allí a la acera provocó que su corazón se acelerara desmesuradamente.

Inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y soltó un alarido largo que retumbó en la calle. Seguidamente volvió a tomar aire y girtó:

\- ¡Dragomon! ¡Joder! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡No quiero esconderme aquí! ¡Por favor, hazme volver!

Estuvo chillando con todas sus fuerzas durante unos veinte minutos, esperando una señal de parte del Digimon que lo había metido en aquel lío. Y, cuando ya casi no le quedaba esperanza, una luz deslumbrante y amarilla se abrió paso en el cielo, formando un círculo, lo que parecía ser un portal. La puerta al mundo Digimon.

Contempló con asombro y anonadado cómo los digimons que habitaban en el mundo humano empezaron a ser absorvidos por aquella luz, y los llantos de todos sus compañeros llamándoles desesperados. Pero eran incapaces de volver. Algo había pasado en el mundo digimon, y no les permitía quedarse en el otro mundo. El Digivice empezó a brillar en su pantalón, respondiendo a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y entonces Tai se alzó en el aire, afectado también por aquel remolino absorvente de luz dorada, y comprendió de pronto que Dragomon había escuchado sus súplicas, por lo que se dejó llevar. No era la primera vez que acudía al mundo digimon de esa forma.

...

En la calle la gente estaba histérica por lo que estaba pasando. TK y Matt estaban corriendo detrás de Gabumon, Patomon y Koromon, que estaban siendo atraídos por la luz.

\- ¡Patomon!

\- ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos afecta? ¡Tenemos los digivices!

\- ¡TK!¡Matt!- Davis apareció de repente corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Davis!

\- ¡Maldita sea! Estaba jugando cuando vi la luz. Mi madre me llamó asustada porque Veemon se estaba yendo volando.

\- Lo mismo ha pasado con los nuestros. Tenemos que dar con el paradero de los demás, de Cody, Izzy y los otros, para que vuelvan a Japón inmediatamente.

TK entornó los ojos, mirando fijamente hacia la luz.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Matt

\- Creo que ha un humano que está subiendo, Matt.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

...

\- ¡Gatomon!

\- ¡Biyomon!

A Sora le sonó el móvil en ese instante. Era Izzy. Puso el manos libres para que Kari pudiera escucharlo también.

\- ¡Sora! ¡Menos mal que tú respondes! Llevo mogollón de rato intentando comunicarme con Tai pero no cogía el teléfono, ni el de casa ni el celular.

\- Izzy, aquí hay problemas, los Digimons están siendo absorvidos por el cielo.

\- Lo sé, Sora, aquí también se ha abierto la puerta y Tentomon y los demás ascendieron también- se escucharon los sollozos de Cody llamando a Armadillomon al fondo- Creo que ha habido problemas en el Digimundo. Me da que esto es una llamada, deberíamos ir también pero a través de alguna computadora.

\- Tienes razón, pero rápido.

\- Hemos cogido un avión para ir allí ya. En un par de horas tal vez estemos. Iré probando con el portátil de todos modos durante el viaje.

\- De acuerdo. Hasta ahora, llamaré a los demás.

Cuando colgó se encontró a Kari muy nerviosa, dando vueltas sobre el sitio con su móvil pegado a la oreja.

\- ¿A quién llamas?

\- Mi hermano no coge el teléfono.

\- Habrá ido a dar una vuelta...

\- ¿Una vuelta? ¡Lleva dos meses sin salir a la calle!

\- ¿No ha ido a clase?

Kari recordó que Sora había cambiado de estudios, había entrado a una academia de diseño de moda y por eso no coincidía nunca con Tai. Se sorprendió de lo bien que había mantenido el secreto de su mal estar su hermano.

\- Estaba enfermo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?

Kari apartó la vista, no quería hablar ahora de eso. El teléfono de Sora volvió a sonar y esta se apresuró a cogerlo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Matt? ¿¡Qué!?- chilló sorprendida- ¿Pero por qué él y nosotros no?

Kari empezó a sospechar de lo que estaba contando Matt.

\- ¡Matt! ¿Que ocurre?- alzó la voz para preguntar.

Sora pulsó el botón de manos libres de nuevo y le acercó el aparato a la chica. A través de él se escuchó a Matt abrumado:

-¡TAI SE HA IDO CON ELLOS!


	2. Chapter 2

Tai abrió los ojos para darse de bruces con el mismo bosque de estilo tropical que caracterizaba al mundo Digimon.

\- Te has dado un buen golpe, mini Tai. - dijo una voz aguda a su lado.

El chico se incorporó de golpe, y contempló con curiosidad y estupefacción a la pequeña bolita azul de ojos negros que acababa de aparecer a su lado. ¿O acaso llevaba allí mucho tiempo?

\- Hola, hola. Me llamo Ponkamon, te estaba esperando mini Tai.- saludó el pequeño digimon, en su forma más novata.

\- Ho...hola. Nunca había oído hablar de ti. ¿Y porqué me llamas mini Tai?

\- Si vieses tu reflejo en el lago- señaló con una de sus minúsculas extremiadades las aguas que estaban a escasos metros de ellos- sabrías por qué lo digo, mini Tai.

El aludido no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de beber agua. Corrió hacia la orilla y se abalanzó con ambas manos al líquido, reteniéndolo entre ellas para metérselo en la boca, reiterando el movimiento hasta saciar su sed. Entonces se contempló en la superficie. Seguía siendo él, por supuesto... pero parecía más joven. Se dio cuenta también que vestía la mítica camiseta azul de la estrella naranja en la manga, y también la venda negra que había llevado puesta en el campamento de quinto de primaria, cuando él y los otros niños habían ido por primera vez al mundo digimon.

\- ¡Vuelvo a ser un niño!- comprendió de pronto.

\- Sí, en efecto, mini Tai.

\- Por eso me llamas mini Tai ¿No?

Ponkamon se aproximó a la orilla junto a él y alargó su lengua viscosa (la cual a Tai le recordó a la de un oso hormiguero o a la de una jirafa) para beber agua.

\- Que lengua más larga- dijo patidifuso.

\- Ya, bueno, ¿Vienes?

Tai quedó perplejo.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A ver a Dragomon

Tai casi perdió el equilibrio.

\- ¿Sabes quien es Dragomon?

\- Claro, es amigo mío.

\- Pero...¿Y eso?

\- ¿Vienes o no?- Ponkamon empezaba a cansarse de insisitir

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... no tengas tan poca paciencia.

El camino no fue muy largo. Ponkamon andaba siempre por delante de Tai, y no intercambiaron ninguna palabra durante el trayecto, solo cuando el digimon se paró frente a unas rocas, se volvió diciendo "Aqui es".

Entraron por un hueco medio escondido y tuvieron que caminar a gatas por algunas grutas. Cuando llegaron a una seca y cálidad obertura llena de luces Tai se quedó pasmado.

-¡Parecen estrellas!- exclamó

\- Son Luzimons... son digimons que brillan cuando se sienten agusto. También tienen propiedades curativas.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y Dragomon?

Nada más pronunciar el nombre, se escucharon pisadas, que con cada una se sentía el suelo temblar.

Tai se había imaginado a una especie de Dragón, pero Dragomon era mucho mayor. Apenas cabía en la enorme sala que simulaba el cielo, y era largo como una serpiente, pero en vez de escamas su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pelo de color blanco. Dos enormes cuernos de cabra germinaban encima de sus orejas de gacela y se enroscaban a sí mismos. La cabeza estaba pelada y era de un color azul celeste, contrastando con unos ojos enormes y fieros con iris y pupilas doradas.

\- E...eres Dragomon ¿Verdad?- dijo Tai, más sorprendido incluso que al verse convertido en niño- ¡Es precioso!

\- Vaya, gracias... ¿Tú eres Tai verdad?

\- Así es. ¿Me has traído tú aquí?

\- Se podría decir que sí. Aunque tú fuiste el que lo pediste.

\- Exacto..

\- ¿No te iba bien por allí?

Tai se fijó en que aquella criatura no abría la boca para hablar. Se puso algo triste al escuchar la pregunta.

\- Estaba cansado de estar así... no podía más...

Dragomon no respondió durante un largo tiempo.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que si has venido aquí no vas a volver a salir de la cueva?

Tai alzó la mirada bruscamente, desconcertado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- El exterior no es un lugar seguro...

\- ¿Pero quedarme en esta cueva?

\- La verdad es que he exagerado... simplemente no puedes alejarte de esta zona, yo y Ponkamon nos encargaremos de tu protección.

Tai cuando deseó volver con tanta intensidad no se esperaba que minutos después era para escuchar aquello.

\- Por cierto, Koromon evolucionó a Agumon cuando cruzó la puerta... - dijo Dragomon, cambiando de tema- Ponkamon, traelo.

Tai contempló cómo Ponkamon traía arrastras a su querido Agumon.

\- ¿Tai?

\- ¡Agumon!

La criatura parecía alegre. Los dos corrieron para fundirse en un abrazo.

\- Tai, Tai, me han dado de comer algo delicioso.

\- ¿Sí? Que bien, Agumon

\- Hacía tanto que no comía algo autóctono de aquí...

Tai soltó una carcajada.

\- Lo que pasa es que llevas demasiado tiempo comiendo comida de mi madre.

\- Por cierto Tai ¿Has encogido?

El chico recordó entonces que se había convertido en niño de nuevo.

\- Sí, creo que vuelvo a tener 14 años...

\- O tal vez menos- se metió Dragomon de lleno en la conversación- No está del todo claro por qué ha sido eso... pero la oscuridad lo ha querido así.

Tai se puso serio de repente.

\- Dragomon, he venido aquí para luchar

El digimon lo miró con compasión.

\- Ya lo sé... pero no creo que puedas Tai, no de momento.

-No me digas lo que no puedo hacer

\- Dios mio eres demasiado terco...no te digo nada pero de esta zona no debes salir, y menos ir hacia el norte. Eso queda terminalmente prohibido.

Tai estaba enojado, se sentía como cuando sus padres le ponían normas en casa, y Agumon, que acaba de incorporarse a la conversación, no terminaba de comprender el por qué de ese enfado.

Sucedió una pausa hasta que Tai, firmemente, sentenció:

\- Vámonos, Agumon, no hay nada que hablar aquí.

\- Te arrepentirás de lo que vas a hacer, Tai...

\- Síguenos si puedes- dijo el chico, echando a correr buscando la salida de la cueva. Agumon tardó en reaccionar unos segundos pero enseguida obedeció, corriendo detrás sin entender nada.

\- ¡Mini Tai! ¡Quédate aquí quieto!- gritó Ponkamon, enfurruñado.

\- Déjalo Ponkamon- lo calmó su amigo- es inútil detenerle a la fuerza. Bueno, es posible, pero ya me entiendes, va en contra de mis principios. Síguelos anda, y mantenme informado de lo que pueda ocurrir. Tai se ha vuelto algo infantil ahora que ha vuelto a ser un niño, y ya sabes que si ha sido el bando oscuro el que ha preparado todo esto, alentará a Agumon a hacer...

\- Sí, lo sé- interrumpió Ponkamon, sin dejar acabar a Dragomon la frase que había estado escuchando una y otra vez desde que todo ese rollo había empezado.

...

\- ¡Tai! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Agumon descansando en una roca junto a un río. Tai acababa de descrubir su viejo catalejo en el bolsillo del pantalón, y estaba mirando a través de él, como inspeccionando el terreno.

\- No se ve nada raro por el norte... no sé por qué no quiere dejarme ir allí. Vamos a investigar, Agumon.

Una chispa de alegría recorrió el cuerpo del digimon, al percatarse de que volvía a ser el terco y valeroso Tai de siempre, y no aquel chico depresivo y silencioso en el que se había convertido aquellos últimos meses.

\- Pero Tai, Dragomon te dijo que no te fueras hacia allí... por algo sería ¿No?

Tai lo cogió y lo sacudió levemente.

\- Pero vamos a ver, Agumon. ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? Huir sin más... no podemos hacer eso

\- Tai, no es huir, si no ser prudentes y esperar...

El chico pareció pensárselo dos veces, pero la última decisión fue la misma.

\- Prefiero investigar por mi cuenta.

Y tras decir eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar a paso ligero hacia el norte. Agumon se quedó un rato pensando, hasta que se decidió y entonces, le siguió. Era Tai, al fin y al cabo.

Haría cosa de una hora cuando Ponkamon se les interpuso en el camino, con gesto tosco. Asustaba bastante a pesar de tratarse de una pequeña bola.

\- mini Tai, te dije que te quedaras por la zona.

\- Ya pero...

\- Incluso me encargué de pintar las fronteras a color rojo ¿No las viste?

Sí, claro que las habían visto, y pasado hacía tiempo. También era cierto en que no habían caído en qué podían ser esas señales rojas.

\- Pareceis tontos ¡Ese era el límite!

\- Yo ya dije que no tenía por qué obedecer a Dragomon, puede ser una ayuda, pero no puede obligarme a nada.

\- Por precaución Tai... aún no comprendes nada...-Ponkamon desvió la mirada a Agumon- Y tú podrías preocuparte un poco.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- le espetó Agumon, ofendido.

Tai se interpuso entre ambos.

\- Eh, no discutais ahora... Ponkamon, no pienso echarme atrás- Agumon empezó a mirar nervioso hacia todos lados, aunque Tai no reparó en eso- Además, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarme?

\- Ese es el problema, que aún no lo sabemos.

Tai se quedó callado, en parte por la impactante mirada que le había echado Ponkamon, y por otro lado porque se oía un zumbido extraño. Agumon empujó a Tai al suelo justo antes de que la aguja de un Digimon gigante volador le atravesara.

\- ¡¿Kuwagamon?!- gritó el chico desde el suelo, mientras Agumon le disparaba fuego por la boca, sin causar demasiado daño. Ponkamon también se había colocado en posición de ataque, lanzando burbujas.

\- No, es parecido pero es más fuerte...

\- ¿Y cómo se lla...?- Tai se quedó sin voz cuando el insecto desde el aire lanzó una serie de agujas venenosas desde el trasero que iban directas a él.

El Digivice se iluminó y Agumon se puso delante de su compañero. Cuando las agujas se hendieron en la carne, esta era la de Greymon.

Tai abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Agumon no!- los gritos de Ponkamon habían llegado demasiado tarde, el pequeño se deslizó hasta el cuerpo todavía caído en el suelo de Tai, quién seguía mirando desconcertado a su digimon.

Greymon tenía un color gris azulado en la piel, y la armadura de la cabeza era totalmente negra. El animal chilló con fuerza y de una embestida, derrumbó al enemigo. Teniendo a su presa en el suelo, Greymon empezó a morderlo vorazmente, y para cuando apartó la enorme mandíbula, la criatura estaba totalmente descuartizada y mutilada. Tai tuvo que tragarse aquella horrible escena antes de que el cuerpo sin vida se deshiciera en datos.

Notó como se le nublaba la vista, y miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente entonces. Aquel Greymon parecía ser de la oscuridad, tenía una forma de matar que no era la habitual en Agumon, brutal y asesina, y a Tai le provocaba miedo. Como aquella vez...

En su regazo, Ponkamon murmuró:

\- Te dije que no lo hicieras, Agumon...

Aquello aterró todavía más a Tai, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se irguió y apretó los puños.

-¡Agumon!- gritó Tai corriendo hacia el Greymon de piel grisácea.

-¡mini Tai aléjate de él!- chilló detrás suyo Ponkamon-¡No está bien!

Aún así, el niño avanzó unos pasos más antes de deternerse enfrente de su Digimon.

\- ¿No vas a revelarte como aquella vez...no?- dijo asustado, recordando con pesadez el día que Digimon Emperador le colocó en el brazo esa espiral maligna.

Greymon permanecía inmóvil cuando Ponkamon le disparó con su ataque burbujas.

\- ¡Mini Tai! ¡Lárgate ya o te encontrará!- le gritó justo antes de que el dinosaurio gris le diera un zarpazo y lo mandara unos metros más lejos. Volvió a lanzarle burbujas, y Greymon embistió su pequeño cuerpo otra vez, esta vez apartándolo del ángulo de visión de Tai.

\- Tai... sigo siendo yo, no me revelaré, sigo siendo tu compañero...

\- Agumon... ¿Por qué tienes otro color de piel...?

El Digimon pareció eludir la pregunta.

\- Tai...-acercó lentamente sus brazos para atrapar al niño- tenemos que irnos de aquí, te llevaré al lugar del que provenimos.

\- Ag...Agumon- los brazos de la criatura estaban prácticamente rodeándole el cuerpo- ¿Qué estás diciendo...?

Un haz de luz iluminó el cielo y un rayo eléctrico golpeó a Greymon, haciéndole retroceder. Tai se cubrió con los brazos instintivamente para protegerse, alzando la vista un segundo después.

\- ¡Agumon!- gritó en cuando descubrió a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un animal de color azul celeste con alas que volaba a cuatro patas y con dos enormes cuernos amarillos, que se avalanzaba de nuevo contra Greymon.

\- ¡Mini Tai! ¡Corre!- gritó el nuevo Digimon, dispuesto a lanzar un nuevo ataque.

El susodicho comprendió enseguida quién era.

\- ¿Ponkamon...?

La batalla fue dura. Ponkamon en su evolución avanzada era rápido como un rayo y atizaba golpes en cada caída hacia el dinosaurio, impactando duramente sobre él. Poco a poco, parecía rendirse, las rodillas se le derribaron en el suelo, y el que parecía ser Ponkamon seguía arrebatandole poco a poco las posibilidades de victoria.

Al final, Greymon se iluminó y su cuerpo se consumió lentamente, hasta recuperar la forma de Agumon, tirada en el suelo, agotado y magullado.

Tai corrió hasta él, gritando su nombre.

\- Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño- estaba agitado pero aliviado de que la piel de la criatura volviera a ser naranja.

Ponkamon, vuelto a su forma original, se deslizó sobre su espalda.

\- Tenemos que irnos mini Tai...

El aludido se volvió con brusquedad.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerlo? ¡Maldito seas! - le espetó con ojos iracundos.

Ponkamon no se inmutó lo más minimo.

\- Habia que hacerlo, mini Tai

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así!¡No puedo mas! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando! ¡Vuelvo a ser un niño, Agumon cambia de color y dice cosas que no comprendo¡ ¡Solo me falta que un digimon que no se como ha evolucionado por si solo le ataque sin motivo y me llame mini Tai, recordandome toda la mierda por la que estoy pasando!

\- Tenemos que irnos, mini Tai...

Y sin añadir nada mas, comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

El niño se levantó de golpe, con su digimon en brazos.

\- ¿¡Te vas a ir sin mas!?

\- Quedarte o venir es decisión tuya... pero por supuesto, lo recomendable sería que me siguieras... volvemos a la Cueva.

\- Pero...

\- Dragomon te dará respuestas nuevamente.

\- ¡Ese no responde a nada!

Ponkamon se volvió molesto:

\- No digas eso. Él no es como te piensas.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes qué pienso de él?

El digimon le sostuvo la mirada hasta que de nuevo, retomó su rumbo hacia la cueva. Tai quiso darse la vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario, pero Agumon estaba débil, y no podría sobrevivir sólo, así que solo le quedó resignarse y acompañar a Ponkamon.

...

Una vez dentro de la Cueva, Dragomon salió a recibirles a una de las infinitas grutas.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo verdad, Ponkamon?

\- Sí...

\- Contadme- dijo frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose a Tai, fijándose en las heridas de Agumon.

El niño se limitó a bajar la mirada resentido y en señal de disculpa y culpabilidad.

\- Cuenta. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tai se rehusó a responder, por lo que fue Ponkamon quién tuvo que darle explicaciones.

...

Agumon despertó media hora después, al sentir su cuerpo totalmente regenerado. A su lado se encontraba Ponkamon mirándole, y varios Luzimons haciendo ruiditos.

\- Los Luzimons te han curado.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Tai está bien.

\- ¿Qué?- inquirió Agumon asustado, incorporándose de golpe.

\- No le pasó nada a Tai, tranquilo, pude deternerlo.

\- No...no sé de que me hablas

Ponkamon parecía desconcertado.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que ha pasado?

\- Sé que nos atacó un Digimon de un nivel considerable... pero nada más. Sé que Tai me hizo digievolucionar pero...- le entró una repentina jaqueca- no consigo recordar...nada más.

Ponkamon suspiró largamente.

\- Se lo haré saber a Dragomon... descansa- dijo simplemente mientras hacía ademán de largarse.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Le ha pasado algo a Tai?- Ponkamon le ignoró, y Agumon trató de ponerse en pie, desesperado- ¡Dime que ha pasado!¡Ponkamon!

Al percatarse de que el otro no iba a hacerle caso, decidió lanzarle una pequeña llamarada.

...

\- Tai, te dije que no debías salir por esa zona. Hay Digimons malignos.- le contaba pacientemente Dragomon al chico.

Pero él siempre había sido, y lo iba a seguir siendo, una persona muy tozuda.

\- No pienso seguir tus órdenes como si fueras un padre.

El enorme dragón soltó una carcajada que hizo que a Tai se le helara la sangre, a pesar de no ser una risa con malas intenciones. Lo que asustaba era la seguridad con la que emtía aquellos sonidos extravagantes.

\- Con todo el tiempo que vas a estar aquí, creo que al final me terminarás considerando como uno...

\- Eres muy arrogante.

\- No, más bien soy realista. Pero bueno, como te iba diciendo... ¿Por qué te empeñaste en seguir hacia el norte?

Tai se disponía a responder cuando Ponkamon sobrevoló sus cabezas estrellándose con la pared de la gruta, cayendo del impacto al suelo. Instintivamente, los conversores se volvieron hacia la dirección por la que había aparecido el digimon. Y ahí estaba, aproximándose como un loco, Agumon.

\- ¡Tai!- gritó animado al divisar a su objetivo.

\- ¡Agumon!- El niño corrió a abrazarlo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues herido?

\- Tai... no se de qué me estás hablando... de verdad, pensaba que todo era una mentira de ese maldito Ponkamon- dijo lanzándole una mirada hostil al digimon que se acaba de levantar del suelo, con la cara llena de rasguños.

\- Agumon... no te preocupes por eso ahora...

\- ¿Te hice algo Tai?- preguntó destrozado el digimon.

\- No, no, no te preocupes. - Se alzó ante él para que le pudiera ver entero- ¿Ves? Estoy perfectamente, el único que estaba un poco demolido eras tú- dijo con una sonrisa. Aún así su compañero no parecía convencido.

\- Pero intenté hacerte daño ¿Verdad?- inquirió nuevamente, abatido.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Anima esa cara! ¡Está todo bien! ¿De acuerdo? - le dio unas palmaditas en la nariz.

Ponkamon se mantenía flotando junto a ellos.

\- Tai, dile la verdad.

\- ¡Ponkamon!- le alertó Tai, frustrado.

\- Agumon tiene derecho a saber lo que está pasando, Tai. Ya le hiciste sufrir bastante cuando todo esto comenzó, hace dos meses...- añadió Dragomon, acercándose a ellos por detrás.

Tai dejó la cabeza gacha, a la vez que Agumon intentaba comprender lo que ese gesto significaba.

\- Está bien- concluyó Dragomon con un suave resoplido- se lo explicaré yo.

\- ¡Cierra la boca Dragomon!- gritó Tai, sin levantar si quiera la cabeza. Apretaba con fuerza los dientes y los puños los cerraba con firmeza.

Un pesado silencio se perpetuó en la sala. Tai estaba temblando de la rabia, pero no volvió a decir nada.

Dragomon esperó calmadamente a que el chico se relajara un poco para poder hablar con Agumon.

\- No puedes aguantar todo tú solo Tai... - dijo el pequeño dinosaurio tomando la mano del chico, mirándolo con pena. Tenía las manos ardiendo.- Quiero saberlo, no puedo dejarte solo en esto- insisitió.

Tai no reaccionó de ninguna forma, se limitó a escuchar cómo Dragomon le ponía al corriente de la situación. La historia que desde hacía dos meses le llevaba atormentando y ahora, parecía que iba a ser más impetuosa que nunca. Su viaje acababa de comenzar.

\- Tai... a ver, no se por donde empezar, Agumon...

\- Primero quiero saber que ha ocurrido hoy- se sinceró el digimon.

El dragón asintió y empezó a contar, agradecido por aquel pequeño hilo de ayuda que le habían ofrecido.

\- Recordarás que Tai salió corriendo de la cueva porque estaba encabritado por la noticia de que se tenía que quedar aquí con nosotros hasta que pasara el peligro. Recordarás también que tú, como buen compañero, saliste detrás de él lo más rápido que pudiste, imagino que algo desconcertado por no saber qué estaba pasando.

\- Sí...-Agumon sintió entonces cómo la mano de Tai apretaba la suya.

\- Bien, decidisteis ir hacia el norte, aunque yo os había advertido que os quedarais por esta zona. Así que en un momento determinado os atacó un Digimon volador de tipo insecto.

\- Sí, era Kuwagamon, pero parecía mucho más fuerte.

\- En cuanto ese Digimon se acercó a Tai, digievolucionaste para socorrerle. Pero entonces...

La mano de Tai estaba temblando.- Digamos que no te transformaste en el Greymon de siempre...

Agumon dio un respingo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Te transformaste en un Greymon de la oscuridad.

Agumon sintió que se mareaba, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

\- Y entonces ataqué a Tai...- dijo creyendo adelantarse a los hechos.

Dragomon negó con la cabeza.

\- Sigues siendo el Digimon de Tai, Agumon, su compañero...

\- Pero...si la oscuridad tomó mi cuerpo...

\- No es como cuando te colocaron la espiral, esta vez no es un agente externo. La oscuridad existe dentro de ti.

Agumon abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía que hacer, se había quedado inmóvil, sentía como si un tren le acabara de pasar por encima a toda velocidad, o como si un rascacielos se le hubiese derribado encima...

Solo acertó a girarse a Tai llorando:

\- ¡Lo siento Tai! ¡No es culpa mia! ¡No lo sabía!

La decadencia de Tai le hizo callarse de golpe. Su compañero estaba pálido, con la mirada fija en los ojos de él, los labios apretados y las cejas arqueadas. Parecía que fuese a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- No lo entiendes Agumon, la culpa no es tuya... es mía. Soy yo el que tengo eso dentro, Agumon, no tú. Yo... yo te he corrompido a ti. Por eso digievolucionaste mal, por culpa mía.

\- Pe- pero...

\- ¡¿No recuerdas acaso cuando te hice evolucionar en Esculgreymon?! ¡Fue porque yo actúe de forma incorrecta! ¡Por eso no puedes evolucionar como antes!- gritó con los ojos humedecidos, dejandose caer al suelo al terminar

\- Tai...- Agumon estaba sin palabras, se dedicó a observarle con estupefacción mientras el chico lloraba sobre sus rodillas.

\- Pero esta vez tampoco es como lo que ocurrió en ese verano. Bien es cierto que la evolución no es la correcta... pero es distinto.

\- ¡Explicate!

\- Agumon...Tai es un nuevo niño elegido...- hizo una pausa, Agumon aguardaba con impaciencia- pero de la oscuridad.

Tai soltó un alarido, teñido de tristeza pero también de rabia. Agumon se volvió para verlo, pero no quería perder de vista a Dragomon tampoco.

\- Tai... ¿Niño elegido de la oscuridad?

\- Por eso tú sigues siendo su Digimon, Agumon...le quieres proteger y acompañar a donde sea... pero cada vez que evoluciones de nuevo, tus pensamientos se mantendrán, pero redirigidos a la oscuridad, a lo que la oscuridad considera que es lo correcto.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que la oscuridad considera bien?

\- En estos momentos, a la oscuridad le urge que Tai se encuentre con ella. Por eso intentaste llevarlo al lugar de donde proviene cuando eras Greymon...- Dragomon se puso aún más serio- Agumon, es mejor que renuncies a digievolucionar, si no Tai probablemente termine haciendo lo que está destinado a hacer, y la luz ha de evitar eso de cualquier forma...

Una piedra le golpeó el hocico, Dragomon parpadeó varias veces antes de ver a Tai iracundo con varias piedras entre sus brazos y en posición de ataque.

\- ¡No te atrevas a separarme de Agumon!¡Maldito!- gritó con una mirada amenazante.

Ponkamon saltó y sacó la lengua para atraparle con ella, dándo varias vueltas aprisionando así su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ponkamon, estate quieto!

\- ¡Tai, si te pones nervioso va a ser más difícil controlarte a ti mismo después!¡No dejes que los pensamientos de odio se abran paso en tu corazón!

\- Respira- Dragomon acercó su cabeza hacia el chico- Tres veces, ya verás como te contienes.

Agumon reparó en que una extraña mancha grisácea que se había abierto paso en el brazo de Tai, retrocedía. Tai hizo caso y sus músculos liberaron la tensión. Ponkamon lo desató también.

\- Perdón, Dragomon.

\- Tai, haz el favor de explicarle lo que te ha pasado estos dos meses.

El chico asintió y se puso de rodillas para tener a Tai cara a cara.

\- Hace dos meses una voz, la de Dragomon me habló una noche. Últimamente había estado sintiéndome mal y aún no hemos averiguado que relación puede tener eso con lo de mi elección de la oscuridad. El caso es que Dragomon vino a hablar conmigo para informarme, al principio no quise creerle. Pero de repente me di cuenta de que tenía prontos extraños, de rabias repentinas, que hacía que la gente a mi alrededor sufriera. No me daba cuenta hasta que Dragomon me contaba paso a paso lo que había hecho y me hacía entrar en razón. Hablaba mal con mi hermana y mis padres, me pegué un día con Davis por una tontería de fútbol y le respondía mal a los profesores cuando me ponían mala nota en clase o me pillaban hablando. Yo no me daba cuenta de que ese no era yo, así que decidí resignarme y encerrarme en mi cuarto, para que la oscuridad no se apoderara de mí. Lo peor era cuando amigos venían a verme, o Kari me decía que fuese al médico. Sentía tanta rabia que aunque intentaba controlarme no podía evitar hablarle con rechazo, y de forma esquiva. Lo mismo hacía contigo, Agumon. Entonces vino a verme Matt, me dio una bofetada que apenas sentí, no tenía ganas ni de sentirlo. Había dejado de comer también, y ya no tenía la sensación de hambre. Y lo peor es que no me daba cuenta de nada. Decidí ese último día que no podía seguir así, así que grité a Dragomon que quería volver... y aquí estamos. Todo es culpa mía, lo siento de verdad..

Agumon no se creía lo que estaba escuchando, lo único que le salía en ese momento era abrazar a Tai con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que pudiera, como si fuera el último abrazo.

\- Lo siento de verdad, Agumon...-dijo entre lágrimas.

Incluso a Dragomon se le escaparon alguno sollozos, pero se recompuso enseguida. Intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Ponkamon y llamó la atención a los dos amigos.

\- Chicos, como no creo que os queraís separar... y tampoco vais a vivir bajo tierra en esta cueva, creo que me tendré que llevar el Digivice de Tai.

Tai se estremeció.

\- Dragomon... eso hará que Agumon no sea ya mi digimon...

\- Si queremos protegerte, Tai, es lo que procede- miró a Agumon- ¿Estás de acuerdo Agumon?

\- Mientras pueda estar a su lado sin digievolucionar, me parece bien- dijo muy serio

\- Es evidente que podrás protegerlo y estar con él siempre, pero solo puedes lanzar la Llama Bebé...imagino que eso será un pequeño problema...

Tai y Agumon se miraron con incredulidad. Lo cierto era que si aparecía un digimon más avanzado iba a ser complicado salir adelante.

\- Lo suponía...-dijo Dragomon con una risilla complacida- Por eso quiero darte esto Tai.

Aproximó a Tai la garra, que sostenía un dispositivo cuadrado...

\- Esto es... ¡otro Digivice!- gritó el chico sorprendido cuando lo tuvo en sus manos.

\- Es el Digivice de Ponkamon- explicó el dragón. Tai comprendió que por eso Ponkamon había podido evolucionar aquel día- Ponkamon no está corrompido todavía por la oscuridad, así que confío en ti Tai, para que cuando tengas una urgencia él te ayude, pero aprovecha la oportunidad de que la oscuridad no se pervierta a él también...

\- ¿Y qué pasará con Agumon?

\- Estoy investigando sobre eso ahora, para ver si él puede quedarse como antes. Pero imagino que en cuando tu te libres de esa maldita oscuridad, él quedará libre también.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tai, quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero que investigues, que luches, y que seas tú mismo el que encuentre el por qué de estos problemas que te han venido de golpe ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¡Nunca podría haber estado más de acuerdo, Dragomon!. Y de verdad, muchas gracias por todo...

\- Ya sabes la cueva es tu casa. Ponkamon me informará de cuando se compliquen las cosas. Si es así haré todo lo posible por echar una mano.

\- No hace falta que salgas, nosotros podremos solos.

\- Recuerda que tú eres el portador del valor, pero que debe de ser un valor carente de oscuridad.

\- Está bien.

...

\- Joder, Izzy. Creía que habías aterrizado hace una hora...- espetó Matt cuando el pelirrojo entró con un portatil apresuradamente por la puerta que daba a la habitación de estudio del padre de Kari.

\- Perdonad chicos, había atasco en el aeropuerto...- se quitó lo más rápido que pudo la chaqueta y empezó a unir cables y a preparar todos los aparatos.

\- ¿Dónde están Yolei y Cody?

\- Han ido a buscar a Davis, que por lo visto había ido a buscar a Ken. ¿Y Joe y Mimi?- inquirió mientras encendía el ordenador.

\- Joe me ha dicho que iría a buscar a Mimi en cuanto pudiera, que debe estar enferma.

\- Siempre llegan tarde los mismos...Kary, toma esto- le tendió un cable- A ver la puerta se veía desde cualquier punto del planeta, eso quiere decir que se han ido todos los Digimons que había.

\- Probablemente...pero eso no explica por qué Tai se fue con ellos

\- ¿De verdad estais seguros de que era Tai? Podría haber sido cualquier digimon de forma humanoide- Izzy se mostraba incrédulo.

\- Estoy seguro- replicó TK. - estaba con mi hermano y con Davis cuando reconocí ese pelo que tiene tan característico.

\- ¿Era como aquella vez que viajamos todos desde el mundo humano al Digimon por segunda vez, verdad? Nos conducían los dispositivos digitales... pero esta vez no han brillado ni nada.

\- A veces me da la impresión de que los tenemos de recuerdo. - dijo una voz que entraba por la puerta. Era Joe y Mimi venía detrás. - Perdón nos ha costado encontrar la calle.

\- ¿Qué estabais haciendo en casita de Mimi, eh? ¿Solo ibas a curarla?- rio TK.

\- Cállate anda- respondió Mimi molesta.

Corrían rumores de que Joe y Mimi habían empezado una relación, pero por lo visto debía de haberse quedado en eso, simples rumores.

\- Dejad de hacer el idiota, estamos con algo serio- añadió Matt, cabreado.

\- ¡Ya está! ¡Abierta!- avisó Izzy, soltando una bocanada de aire.- ¿Preparados chicos, para una nueva aventura?

\- ¡Sí!- Gritaron todos a la vez, alzando sus Digivices a la pantalla.

\- Por cierto, algo me dice que el tiempo en ese mundo y el de aquí no ha pasado igual al haberse cerrado la puerta tan bruscamente. Pensad que aquí nos hemos retrasado solo un par de horas, pero allí tal vez han pasado meses... creo que para que no vuelva a pasar será mejor que abramos esta puerta para igualar los tiempos y que no se vuelva a cerrar ¿Os parece bien que alguien se quede a vigilar?

\- Además, hay que esperar a que Davis y los demás lleguen. Alguien tiene que explicarles algo.-afirmó Sora

\- Y la habitación no puede quedarse vacía de repente por si entra mi madre...- dijo Kari.

\- Está bien ¿Quién se queda?

\- Yo voy a ir- dijo Matt con una imponente voz- y Kari es su hermana así que lo lógico es que ella venga también.

\- Yo voy con vosotros dos- TK dio un paso adelante.

\- Yo creo que debería quedarme, por si pasa algo con el ordenador pueda estar disponible para arreglarlo, saludad a Tentomon si lo veis por mi.

\- Yo también iré, pero es mejor que Mimi se quede que está enferma, suficiente esfuerzo ha hecho al venir...

Mimi le giró la cara con un claro indicio de indignación cuando Joe dijo eso.

\- De acuerdo, entonces, Sora, yo, TK, Kari y Joe vamos, Izzy y Mimi se quedan esperando al resto.

Y tras acordar aquello, los cinco chicos se apresuraron a atravesar la pantalla y a reiterar el viaje que tantas aventuras les había hecho vivir.


	3. Chapter 3

Tai se encontraba tumbado sobre la arena en la orilla del lago durmiendo, mientras Gabumon, Biyomon y Agumon conversaban tranquilamente a su lado. De repente Ponkamon apareció en escena aproximándose rápidamente hacia ellos, algo intranquilo.

\- ¡Chicos..!

\- Shhh...- Biyomon lo miró enojada al escucharlo gritar, tapándose el pico con el ala- Acaba de dormirse

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio?- se sorprendió el otro.- Menos mal... eso son buenas noticias. Se lo diré a Dragomon enseguida.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, complacidos.

Tai cada día empeoraba más. Cada vez se iba haciendo menos humano. Había perdido el sueño y los golpes ni las quemaduras le provocaban daño alguno. En cuanto a la comida, se esforzaba en seguir alimentándose pero muchas veces devolvía lo que había ingerido. Eran los primeros síntomas de que la oscuridad estaba empezando a dominar su cuerpo, pese a las insistencias de todos sus amigos para evitarlo. Por eso el que pudiera haberse echado una cabezadeita en ese día de descanso era una gran noticia.

\- ¿Por qué venías con esa cara de preocupación, Ponkamon?- preguntó Gabumon

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Sé que echaréis a correr en cuanto os lo diga pero... - los digimons se mostraron expectantes en aquella pausa- vuestros niños elegidos han cruzado la puerta.

\- ¿¡Eso quiere decir que Sora está aquí!?- exclamó Biyomon emocionada, y Gabumon miraba a Ponkamon boquiabierto.

\- ¡Eso es genial!- dijo Agumon

\- No estaría tan seguro chicos... -ellos lo miraron extrañados. El pequeño ser aterrizó lentamente en el suelo seguido por los ojos de todos- eso significa que Taromon, el digimon que controla el espacio, al igual que el del tiempo, ha sido dominado por el bando oscuro... y con a saber que propósitos ha logrado que los mundos vuelvan a estar en contacto... seguramente contaría con que los chicos intentarían volver a por su amigo en cuanto pudieran.

\- Vaya...

\- De todos modos, voy a avisar a Dragomon lo de que Tai ha conseguido dormir. Biyomon y Gabumon, sé que vais a ir a buscarles en cuanto me de la vuelta, aunque os aconsejaría que no lo hiciérais. Así que por favor, sed prudentes y pensar lo que puede significar lo que vayáis a hacer. Resignaros a evolucionar hasta que Dragomon no confirme que podéis hacerlo ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Entendido!- gritaron los dos digimons a la vez.

\- Perfecto pues- y tras decir eso, sin despedirse, volvió a alzarse al vuelo en busca de la Cueva.

Los otros dos se volvieron a Agumom.

\- Agumon, vamos a ir a avisar a los demás.

\- De acuerdo, yo me quedaré esperando a que Tai despierte- acordó el aludido.

En cuanto sus compañeros salieron corriendo em busca de los demás para darles la buena noticia, Agumon se dio la vuelta al escuchar a Tai incorporarse.

\- ¿Cuánto han tardado en aparecer, Agumon?- dijo solamente, con gesto afligido.

\- ¿Eh?- al digimon la pregunta le cogió de sorpresa- Tai ¿Has escuchado todo? ¡¿Eso quiere decir que no estabas durmiendo?

\- Agumon, ya os dije que no podía...- Contestó el chico, molesto.

\- ¿Entonces has estado fingiendo estas dos horas?

Tai contuvo el aire unos segundos antes de replicarle.

\- Preferiría decirte que no.

Agumon, comprendiendo la situación, decidió que era mejor arrimarse al regazo de su amigo, para mostrarle todo su apoyo. El chico le sonrió agradecido, y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

\- He hecho más o menos los cáculos. Llevo aquí medio año casi... eso quiere decir que ellos han tardado...- se quedó callado al comprenderlo- Agumon, solo dos horas. Han tardado solo dos horas en venir a por mi...

Se sentía fatal, por haberles preocupado, por haberles hecho ir hasta allí, y sobre todo..

-¿Tai..?

El muchacho lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- No sé... no sé cómo voy a protegerlos, Agumon. No sé que hacer ahora.

...

Matt despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza al tiempo que se colocaba sentado. Miró a su alrededor confundido. La verdad no se esperaba que la caída al mundo Digimon fuera tan brusca, y se había dado un buen golpe en el impacto.

Se quedó unos segundos quieto y pensativo, cuando el ruido de unas hojas moverse al lado suyo le alertó. A su lado descubrió una ramita caída de un árbol de una madera que parecía ser bastante fuerte, por lo que lo agarró y se puso en posición de ataque en caso de que aquello que estuviera tras los árboles fuera peligroso.

\- ¡Te encontré!- una enorme masa de pelo le cubrió la cabeza, sin para de reír.

Matt se dio un susto de muerte, pero enseguida reconoció el característico cuerno que sobresalía de la cabeza del digimon.

\- ¡Gabumon!- exclamó, y empezó a achucharlo- ¡Menos mal que estás bien!

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo Matt! Sabía que vendrías

Matt apartó a su amigo, algo desorientado.

\- Gabumon... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado aquí?

\- Unos cinco meses y unos días, Mat

Matt resopló, agobiado. Izzy, como de costumbre, había acertado en sus suposiciones.

\- Lo siento por la tardanza...

\- No te preocupes, Matt. Has llegado justo a tiempo- dijo la criatura con una larga sonrisa.

\- Por cierto... ¿Tai no vendría contigo, verdad?- inquirió preocupado al acordarse de pronto del objetivo del haber vuelto- No lo encontramos en casa y TK dice que lo vio ascender junto a todos los digimons.

Gabumon removió la boca, sin saber si contestarle o no. Matt percibió esa duda.

\- Gabumon, ¡Vamos! Necesito saberlo, necesito saber si Tai est...

\- ¡Cuidado!

En apenas un segundo, Gabumon se había abalanzado sobre su compañero para protegerlo de una flecha que había caído del cielo.

\- ¡Matt corramos!- gritó tras ponerse en pie Gabumon y cogiéndole de la mano para tirar de él.

El chico estaba totalmente descolocado.

Pronto una lluvia de flechas empezó a caer sobre ellos.

\- ¡Gabumon! ¡digievoluciona!

Gabumon recordó las palabras de Ponkamon de hacía pocos minutos. Una flecha que le cortó el paso y casi le hizo tropezar le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Gabumon!-insitió Matt, que corría intentando esquivar las flechas, que cada vez le pasaban más cerca. Una de ellas le arañó el brazo, y este empezó a sangrar. - ¡GABUMON!

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo Matt!

La cara de sorpresa fue abismal en el rostro de Matt. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo tiempo para preguntarse por qué cuando algo lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta por detrás, echándolo para atrás. Gabumon siguió la dirección.

De repente se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cueva subterránea. Había entrado por lo que debía de ser un agujero en el suelo, una madriguera. A Matt se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio al que estaba tapando esa cavidad desde dentro, a su lado.

\- ¡Tai!

\- Hola, Matt- dijo seriamente el otro mientras terminaba de cerrar el agujero, dejando una pequeña zona abierta para que pudiera entrar la luz del sol. - ¿Puedes explicarme qué has venido a hacer aquí?

El rubio se incorporó de golpe, para correr a darle un abrazo. El otro se dejó hacer.

\- Creíamos que te habíamos perdido, Tai...

Con un gesto hostil, Tai se desprendió de él.

\- Matt, de verdad... no deberíais haber venido...

\- Oye, Tai ¿Y por qué has vuelto a ser un niño?

\- Mírate tú- respondió, con una risa burlona.

Así lo hizo Matt, mirándose de arriba a abajo. Lo cierto es que se notaba más bajo y más ligero, y aquellas ropas...

\- ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?

Tai se sentó de cuclillas.

\- Para vosotros, hace dos meses, Niemon, el digimon que controlaba el tiempo fue conducido hacia la oscuridad y por ello el tiempo se ha modificado, y también ha controlado el tiempo de nuestros cuerpos. Afortunadamente, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retroceder nuestras mentes.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Matt, sin comprender nada, agarró a Tai por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo- ¿No me digas que todo eso tiene que ver con lo que te ha estado pasando a ti estos dos meses..?

Paró de pronto, y soltó al chico al recordar la escena en la casa de Tai. Había insistido tanto en que le explicara las cosas y ahora estaba allí, contándole todo y lo trataba de la misma manera...

\- Yo.. lo siento, Tai. De verdad, no sé como llevar esto.

\- No te preocupes Matt, está bien.

\- Pero quién te ha hecho eso, Tai... lo que te estaba pasando...

\- Matt, en serio, no quiero aclara eso ahora. - El otro abrió la boca para hablar, pero Tai no le dejó decir nada- Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a intentar hacer digievolucionar a Gabumon.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?

\- Matt.. lo siento...-murmuraba el digimon. Agumon estaba a su lado intentando animarlo.

\- No es seguro. Aunque estamos investigando las posibilidades para poder hacerlo.

Matt se quedó solo con una sola palabra...

\- ¿Estamos...?

Tai lo miró desde el suelo y tras cerrar los ojos y ponerse en pie, dijo:

\- Vamos, Matt. Hay que encontrar a los demás.

...

Llevaban horas caminando, y ya había empezado a atardecer. Matt tenía las piernas reventadas, tanto del andar como de los daños recibidos. Tiempo atrás Tai le había puesto una venda de una planta vegetal que había encontrado por allí en el brazo escocido. Y desde entonces, Tai había ido por alante junto a Agumon y Matt se había quedado atrás con Gabumon, manteniendo una prudente distancia.

\- Gabumon, necesito saber qué está pasando.

\- No puedo decirte nada de momento, Matt... no hasta que Tai diga que...

Matt paró en seco, mirándole muy serio.

\- ¿Desde cuando te importa más lo que Tai dice que lo que diga tu compañero humano? ¿Gabumon, qué te ha hecho cambiar tanto estos meses que llevas aquí con él?

\- ¡Tai!- la voz de Gatomon cortó de lleno la conversación.

Era Gatomon que venía corriendo, dirigiéndose al susodicho. Jadeó varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- ¡He encontrado a Kari! ¡Ha vuelto a ser una niña! ¡Como dijiste!

\- ¿Qué? ¿También ha venido Kari?- Tai se giró hacia Matt- Maldita sea, cuántos habeis venido?

\- Kari, Sora, TK, Joe y yo- dijo secamente.

\- ¡Joder!- Gatomon y él intercambiaron una mirada y sin avisar echaron a correr hacia dónde se econtraba la pequeña.

A Matt no le quedó elección cuando Gabumon corrió también, y siguió también a Tai.

Alcanzaron un claro en bosque, que daba comienzo a una enorme extensión desértica de roca de color ceniza. En medio del camino había un enorme agujero de unos cincuenta metros de radio, y en su centro, en mitad de la nada, otro círculo concéntrico de roca que se alzaba desde la fosa que formaba el primero. Allí se encontraba Kari, a punto de llorar y con ocho años de edad.

\- ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?- chilló la niña al ver llegar a los demás.

\- ¡Kari! ¡No te muevas!- gritó su hermano. Empezó a mirar inquieto a todos lados, pensando en cómo sacarla.

\- Madre mía, ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta ahí?- inquirió el rubio, preocupado.

Tai se había llevado los dedos a la cabeza, y tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando qué hacer.

\- Taromon la debió de dejar allí- explicó Agumon, convencido.

-¿Quién es Taromon?- Matt no entendía nada.

Tai ordenó callar con un sonido. Se envolvió todo de silencio.

\- Tai tenemos que...

Reiteró el ruidito para que Matt guardase silencio.

De repente se escuchaba el potente sonido de unas ráfagas de aire.

\- ¡Es el digimon de antes!¡Agacharos!- gritó Gabumon justo antes de que un enorme pájaro verde y naranja con un pico con forma de flecha apareció volando por el cielo.

\- ¿Pero qué digimon es ese?- gritó Matt al tiempo que esquivaba una flecha que el animal había lanzado de su pico, regenerándolo al instante para volver a disparar.

\- No son los Digimons de siempre, han sido modificados de alguna forma- gritó Gabumon tapándose los oídos.

\- ¡Eh!¡Kari!- gritó Gatomon al ver que el enorme pájaro se dirigía como un rayo hacia la niña.

Agumon y Gabumon le atacaron con sus sencillos ataques, espantándolo un poco, haciendo que el gigante desviara su atención hacia ellos.

\- ¡Corred chicos, nosotros nos encargamos!

\- ¡Gabumon, sin digievolucionar no tendreis nada que hacer contra él!

Tai había echado a correr hacia el extremo del agujero en un acto inconscientemente.

\- ¡Kari!

\- ¡Hermano cuidado! - gritó la niña al ver al pájaro dirigirse hacia el chico.

Tai dio un respingo al percibir al digimon justo encima de él, y se dejó caer al vacío, para agarrarse justo antes con las manos al borde. Con esto esquivó el ataque del digimon volador, que ya se estaba preparando para volver a atacar.

\- ¡Tai!- Matt no pudo contener los impulsos de correr hacia él para ayudarle. Pero ni él ni Gabumon podían hacer nada si no evolucionaban. Corrió decidido a echarle una mano a su amigo, aunque el atacante estuviera a escasos metros de ellos. Agarró la mano del otro justo antes de que se soltara por el esfuerzo, y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

\- ¡Matt, lárgate!

\- ¡Cállate idiota!

Una luz recorrió el cielo, y un rayo cayó de lleno en el cuerpo del pájaro. Más le siguieron cayendo hasta que la criatura, cansada de insistir, huyó despavorida.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- alcanzó a preguntar Matt, todavía firmemente aferrado a su amigo.

Algo ayudó a subir a Tai desde abajo, empujándolo hasta tierra firme. Era la cabeza de un digimon.

\- Goramon- le llamó Tai aliviado- Ve a recoger a Kari, por favor.

El aludido asintió y voló hasta donde estaba la niña. Desde el otro lado, Matt no daba crédito a lo que veía. Aquel digimon animó a subir a la niña a su lomo para sobrevolar la fosa y llegar hasta donde estaban los demás.

\- ¿De qué conoces a ese Digimon Tai?

\- Se llama Goramon, es la evolución de Ponkamon.- dijo con una voz tranquila

\- Sí, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Con gesto tosco, Tai se sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón. Matt quedó estupefacto al descubrir que aquello era un Digivice distinto del que siempre había tenido.

\- Es mi nuevo compañero.

\- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió Matt, mirando a Agumon y luego a Tai otra vez. Agumon no parecía inmutarse ante aquella confesión.

Justo entonces llegó Goramon con Kari.

\- Muchas gracias, me has salvado- agradeció la niña mientras bajaba, tan cariñosa como siempre, y se abalanzó sobre Tai.- ¡Hermano!¡Te fuiste sin decir nada!

\- Me alegro de verte, Kari. Te he echado mucho de menos- admitió el otro devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Pero por qué hemos vuelto a ser niños?- dijo separándose de él para darle un tierno recibimiento a Gatomon.

\- Es cosa de un digimon maligno que puede controlar el tiempo en los cuerpos de las personas- explicó Goramon mientras se reducía a Ponkamon- de momento solo los cuerpos- remarcó. Y seguidamente miró a Tai con cara de pocos amigos.- Mini Tai, ¿Quién te ha dicho que los niños elegidos habían venido?- lanzó también una mirada asesina a Gabumon y Agumon, que, asustados, se escondieron tras los humanos.

\- Lo escuché mientras hablábais. -reconoció.

Ponkamon se le pegó a la cara, en un ataque de histeria.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que fingías estar dormido?¡Tai!¡Ya le había dicho a Dragomon que por fin habías conseguido dormir!- Tai le tapó la boca, pero ya era tarde. Kari y Matt le miraban, con intención de pedirle explicaciones.

\- Oye... vamos a la Cueva y os explicaré todo, lo prometo. Pero antes deberíamos encontrar a los demás ¿De acuerdo?

Matt ya no sabía qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Se estaba acostumbrando a los enigmas.

\- De acuerdo. Cuando te parezca nos cuentas las cosas, y dejas de actuar solo y en silencio.- Y echó a andar para alante, seguido de Gabumon, que echó una mirada compasiva al moreno antes de adelantarse.

Kari cogió de la mano a Tai.

\- Sea lo que sea, esperaré paciente a que me lo cuentes- dijo con una sonrisa.

Al chico sintió una flojera destructiva en las piernas cuando su hermana le lanzó esa mirada inocente y llena de bondad, y se sintió dolorosamente culpable. Seguramente ella estaba sufriendo mucho con todo lo que estaba pasando, y solo sabía mostrarse alegre para no preocupar a los demás.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, Kari. A veces me merezco una torta como las que me dio alguna vez mamá.

Ella volvió a sonreír y le apretó la mano.

\- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. No olvides que somos un equipo.

Y aquellas palabras, provocaron que Tai sonriera con sinceridad, cosa que hacía mucho tiempo se sentía incapaz de hacer.

...

Era ya de noche cuando encontraron a Joe desorientado por el bosque.

\- ¡Joe!

\- ¡Chicos!- tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Gomamon estaba en su espalda, haciendo de mochila y alzó la vista para dejarse ver.

\- ¿Ha sido dura la búsqueda?

\- ¿Qué búsqueda? ¿Cómo esperais que me ponga a buscar gente si me veo en el reflejo de un lago y veo que vuelvo a ser un niño? ¡Y vosotros también lo sois! ¡Qué desastre!

\- Bueno Joe, tranquilo, ya se arreglará...- intentó animarle Matt

\- ¡Ya! ¿Y si no se arregla? Tendré que repetir todos los exámenes. Maldita sea, otra vez a estudiar como un cerdo...

Los chicos lo miraron aturdidos.

\- ¿E...ese es el mayor de tus problemas ahora mismo?- preguntó Tai

\- Con...con todo lo que está pasando...- siguió Matt

\- Oh, por cierto, Tai, me alegro de verte ¿Cómo estás?- se percató el de gafas entonces de la presencia del chico.

\- Bien, ¿Y tú Joe?

Gomamon saltó a saludar a los digimons y a contarles cómo había encontrado a Joe llorando delante de una charca.

\- ¡Chicos!- Biyomon apareció volando, y parecía muy preocupada- ¡chicos Sora está en lo alto de un abeto muy alto y no sabemos cómo bajarla!

\- ¿Pero no será muy alto no?

En efecto, el árbol era enorme. Medía como un edificio de seis o siete pisos y en lo alto, en una de las ramas gruesas, abrazada al tronco estaba Sora con su gorro azul.

-¡Chicos!- gritó dándose una alegría al verlos- ¡Biyomon dice que no puede evolucionar, intentadlo vosotros y subid, ella no puede con mi peso!

Tai iba a hablar pero Ponkamon se le adelantó:

\- ¡Lo siento, mini Sora, pero ninguno de nosotros podemos evolucionar!

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes, Ponkamon?- se sorprendió Tai.

\- Es que... no he podido comer en todo el día... y ya he agotado todas mis energías antes...- respondió, frustado.

\- ¡¿Y los demás?!- gitó Sora, entrando en pánico.

\- No es recomendable.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¡Matt, diles algo!

\- Tai, hay que hacer algo...-dijo, con algo de resentimiento.- Es de noche y a lo mejor aparece el digimon de antes

\- Cierto, creo que debería de descender ella, ¿No hicimos actividades de rocódromo en el instituto?

\- ¿Estás tonto, Tai? ¡Aquí me juego la vida!

\- Bueno, está bien... subiré a por ella. Se me da bien escalar. - concluyó Tai, disponiéndose a escalar el tronco del colosal árbol. Matt lo detuvo:

\- ¿Estás loco? Es muy peligroso hacer eso, Tai. - el aludido le apartó la mano del hombro.

\- Cinco meses aquí hace mucho.- y tras decir eso con una sonrisa convencida, empezó a escalar.

Los de abajo lo miraron embobado, mientras el chico avanzaba poco a poco, apoyándose en las ramas que más cerca tenía.

\- ¿Cuándo ha aprendido a hacer eso?- preguntó Joe

\- Le he ayudado yo- comentó Ponkamon, emocionado.

Al fin, Tai llegó junto a Sora, se sentó en la rama junto a ella, que seguís agarrada con fuerza al tronco.

\- Buenas vistas ¿eh?

\- Tai, no es tiempo de hacer el idiota ahora...

\- ¿Cómo te va con Matt?- preguntó sin mirarla

Sora se quedó callada.

\- Tai no es el momento de hablar de eso

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?¿No puedo preguntarte? Quería preguntarle a él pero creo que no tiene mucha intención de hablar del tema. De verdad, si os pasa algo, puedo intentar ayudar..

\- ¡Tai los enfados de pareja se quedan en cosas de pareja!¡Sé que eres el mejor amigo de los dos y que te encantaría ayudarnos para que sigamos estando bien!¡Pero tenemos que solucionarlo nosotros!  
Tai la miró con tristeza.

\- Me siento culpable Sora...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Matt estuvo de mal humor por mi culpa, creo que se preocupó demasiado y me da que le amargué los días. No quiero que eso haya influenciado en cómo estaba contigo.

\- Tai, eso no es así...

\- Sé que no tenías ni idea de lo que me pasaba, por eso quiero que te plantees que en esos dos meses hubiérais discutido porque el estaba raro por cómo estaba yo...

Sora se quedó pensando. Matt llevaba unos meses que estaba muy serio con ella, siempre que iban juntos a algún sitio en pareja se perdía en las conversaciones, porque siempre tenía la vista puesta en el infinito... ¿Y si Tai tuviera razón...?

\- ¡Tai!¡Sora!¡Cuidado!- gritó Matt desde abajo.

Una flecha se clavó justo al lado de Tai, y este por el susto perdió el equilibrio. Todo pasó muy lento para ambos, Sora lo agarró instintivamente y el peso del chico la hizo apresurarse al vacío detrás de él.

\- ¡Sora!- Matt los veía caer rápidamente mientras el Digimon pájaro intentaba acertar en la diana.- ¡Tai!

El sentimiento de preocupación fue tan fuerte que Gabumon no pudo evitar digievolucionar. Garurumon lanzó su ataque al pájaro para espantarlo y lo siguió. Biyomon digievolucionó también para frenar la caída de los niños.

Matt corrió detrás para ver cómo estaban.

Tai se puso en pie para bajarse del pájaro, y Biyomon a ser ella. Sora estaba tocándose la pierna con cara de dolor.

\- Creo que me he torcido el tobillo...

Tai la ayudó a incorporase, dejando que echara todo el peso en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? Iremos a la Cueva y los Luzimons te curarán...

\- ¡Sora! ¿Estás bien?- Matt se apresuró a cogerla en brazos. - La llevaré yo, Tai. Llévanos de una vez a esa maldita cueva...

\- ¿Y Garurumon?

El digimon apareció en su forma lobuna, y volvió a ser Gabumon.

\- ¡Ha escapado!¡Pero le he dado una buena paliza!

Ponkamon corrió a darle un coletazo.

\- ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!

-¡Pero está todo bien!  
\- Sí, eso es verdad. Menos mal que no ha pasado nada raro...

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tenía que pasar?- preguntó Matt

\- No lo sabemos...pero por prudencia mejor era que no evolucionaran.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada de odio al pequeño.

...

Tai estaba un poco desorientado debido a que de noche encontrar alguna de las entradas a la Cueva era más complicado que por el día. No obstante, llegaron a una pequeña roca que le resultaba bastante familiar.

\- ¿Es ahí Tai?- preguntó Joe, preocupado por el estado de Sora.

\- Tai, date prisa... se le ha hinchado el tobillo...-decía Kari

\- Es aquí ¿No?- preguntó Ponkamon

\- ¿Eres tonto? Se supone que te lo tendrías que saber tú más que yo...

\- Ya, lo siento. Es que el hambre me impide pensar con claridad.

\- Vaya cosa... - respondió Tai mientras retiraba una piedra disimuladamente.- ¡Sí, es aquí! ¡Meted a Sora!Iré yo por delan...

Tai se precipitó por el hueco que había abierto, soltando un alarido que poco a poco se iba escuchando más lejano.

\- Ups, este era el camino tobogán...-comentó Ponkamon al darse cuenta.

\- ¿Camino tobogán? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

\- Pues eso, que el camino que da a la Cueva está tan empinado que es más fácil deslizarse que otra cosa...Bueno me adelanto- y tras avisarlo, se dejó caer también.

-¡Espera! ¿Y qué hacemos con Sora?

\- Póntela encima de ti y baja... como cuando éramos niños- propuso Kari.

Matt asintió y se colocó con cuidado a la chica encima, cuidando no hacerle más daño en el tobillo. - Joe, empújame.

\- De acuerdo, cuando digas Matt

\- Cuando digas, Sora.

\- Estoy lista...

\- ¡Bien!- y Joe hizo lo que le correspondía, empujó con suavidad y Matt y Sora gritaron en la bajada también.

\- Da pánico..-dijo al escucharles.

\- Bueno, ¿Vamos no?- preguntó Kari.

Poco a poco fueron bajando. El camino fue movidito, y las rocas del túnel estaban frías y húmedas. Cuando llegaron a una gruta amplia, Tai estaba esperando junto a Matt y Sora, todos un poco manchados de tierra.

\- Bueno... ¿Vamos?- dijo

\- Sí, si- dijo Kari dandose golpecitos en el pantalon para quitarse el polvo.

\- Bueno, os presentaré a Dragomon y luego me llevaré a Sora con los Luzimons ¿De acuerdo?

Antes de que pudiera responder, una enorme cabeza se puso detrás de él. El susodicho soltó aire por la nariz que a Tai le revolvió el pelo.- ¡Ei! ¿Qué rápido te enteras de todo, no?

Ponkamon apareció detrás de la enorme cabeza de Dragomon.

\- ¡Las noticias vuelan conmigo!

\- Tai... Mi intención no era hacer de la Cueva una guardería pero... - se dirigió a los niños, que lo miraban asombrados- Bienvenidos. ¿Vosotros sois los niños elegidosm cierto?

\- ¡Es precioso!- exclamó Kari, ante lo que Dragomon reaccionó retrocediendo y poniéndose colorado.

\- ¿Esta es tu hermana, no? Reacciona igual que tú Tai...-dijo, mirando al chico sobre cuya cabeza se había acostado Ponkamon.

\- Sí, es mi hermana Kari. Y esos son Joe, Matt y...¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Dragomon, tengo que llevar a Sora con los Luzimons!

\- Perfecto, yo me encargo de darles de comer. Pero Tai...-el chico ya se estaba haciendo ademán de tomar a Sora en brazos- ¿No vas a intentar comer?

\- No me encuentro bien del estómago...- mintió.

Dragomon interpretó que no quería hablar del tema de la comida delante de sus amigos, así que lo dejó pasar.

\- Entiendo ¿Venís por aquí, chicos?

Los chicos dudaron un momento, pero al ver que sus digimons se apresuraban a seguirle, no se lo pensaron dos veces.

...

\- Tai... ¿Qué van a hacerme?- preguntó Sora, intranquila al ver a esos pequeños seres luminosos acercarse peligrosamente a su pierna.

\- Tranquila Sora, te van a curar. Son Luzimons, saben lo que hace.- Por si acaso, junto a ella, Tai le había tomado la mano a la chica por si perdía los nervios.

El pequeño digimon se quedó contemplando la pierna pensativo, y se decidió a entrar. Cuando Sora vio cómo el animalito atravesaba su tobillo y desde dentro lo hacía emanar una luz brillante, no pudo evitar el darle un apretón a la mano del chico.

\- Tranquila, Sora. Está curándote.

El Luzimon se quedó unos segundos más dentro hasta que su cabecita asomó por la pierna de la chica, entonces abrió la boquita en silencio como dando un aviso de que había terminado y después de que Tai lo acaricira un poco sin llegar a tocarlo, ascendió hacia el techo de la cueva y se unió al resto de su colonia, que entre todos parecían componer un cielo estrellado.

\- Vaya, que mono...

\- ¿Ya no te duele no?

Sora hizo la prueba.

\- No, la verdad es que no.

\- ¿Ves?- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

\- Le has acariciado de una forma extraña.

\- Le estaba acariciando el aura, si le toco más fuerte lo interpretaría como si fuera un ataque.

\- Vaya, qué raro.

\- Son Luzimons, funcionan así.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso se quedaron un rato en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué no comes, Tai?¿Has estado mal del estómago estos dos meses?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hoy cuando nos hemos enterado de que te habías ido... me dijo Kari que llevabas dos meses sin salir de casa, aunque no me ha explicado nada más. Tampoco me avisaste tú. Si fuera un catarro o un virus me hubieras llamado para avisarme.

\- No tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas- se limitó a decir el otro, con gesto hosco.

\- ¿No estás enfermo, no? ¿No comes por que te duela la tripa? ¿O sí?- Tai no dijo nada- Tai... puede que no tenga mucho poder de deducción, pero te conozco de que éramos niños, bueno, aunque ahora volvamos a serlo, pero ya me entiendes... sé leerte la mirada, sé cuando mientes. No sé qué te puede pasar, pero estoy segura de que no prescindes de comer porque te moleste el estómago...

\- Tienes razón, Sora. No como porque no tengo hambre.

\- ¿No? Ah bueno...

Tai no pudo contenerse a decírselo.

\- Nunca tengo hambre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vuelve con estos, ¿Vale?

Sora no quiso molestarlo más.

\- Gracias por decirme al menos eso, de verdad. Por lo menos así sé que lo que te está pasando no es una tontería...

Y sin añadir palabra, se despidió de él con unas palmadas en la espalda y salió hacia la gruta de al lado. Por lo visto Dragomon les había dado mantas para que se taparan, pero debían de dormir en el suelo. Apoyado en un rincón de la pared, estaba Matt. Sora lo miró pero se limitó a coger una manta doblada que estaba cerca de Kari.

\- ¿No vamos a dormir juntos?- dijo Matt.

Ella no dijo nada.

\- ¿Es por Tai?- preguntó el otro.

\- ¡No!Al contrario que tú, no siento nada por terceras personas...Así que si tienes celos me alegro.

Matt suspiró, sosegado.

\- ¿Tener celos de Tai? ¿En serio lo crees?

Enfurruñada, Sora se tumbó y se intentó tapar con la manta, dispuesta a ignorarlo. Matt, ante eso, se levantó de su sitio, llevando consigo su manta. Se tumbó y se tapó junto a ella para abrazarla por detrás.

Ella no hizo mención de volverse.

\- Aún no me has explicado qué te he hecho.- dijo el chico con un tono calmado.

Sora contó diez segundos para responder.

\- Llevabas dos meses de mala leche. No tenías ganas de hacer casi nada, cuando te hablaba pasabas de mis conversaciones, y siempre te tenía que llamar la atención para que te pisparas de que te estaba hablando... Pensé que estabas pasando por una mala temporada, y lo dejaba pensar. Pero entonces llegó un día ese chica que te vino a buscar en clase. Era guapísima. Te vi hablar con ella y...te reíste. No habías hecho eso con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo, desde hacía casi dos meses... y con ella sí. ¿Por qué?

Esperó a que el otro respondiera.

\- Tai te comentó algo en el árbol ¿Verdad? Por eso tardasteis tanto...pensé que te estaría convenciendo de que bajaras... qué tonto...

\- ¿Por qué cambias de tema?

\- Sora.

Se hizo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sora, pasado un rato.

\- Me estaba contando una anécdota familiar. Hacía mucho que no la veía y...

\- ¿Y qué?- espetó Sora

\- Era mi prima.

Sora abrió los ojos como platos, y su cara se tiñó de rojo. Lo único que agradeció es que Matt no pudiera ver su cara. Pero no aguantó más. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo para mirarse frente a frente.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste en el momento?

\- No me dejaste explicártelo, te fuiste corriendo al verme con ella y como no encontraba motivos... no caí en qué era lo que podía haberte hecho sentir mal...

Sora se sintió avergonzada.

\- Lo siento... de verdad.

\- Desde ese día sé que me mirabas de otra forma. Aunque estuviera preocupado por Tai créeme que me daba cuenta.

Sora pensó de nuevo en el tema de Tai.

\- Debes de ser muy buen amigo de él para estar tan mal todo el tiempo por cómo estuviera él...

Matt suspiró.

\- Sí. Creo que se lo merece. Es la única persona además de ti que me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él, siempre me ha ayudado y no sé. Lo he visto tan destrozado esta mañana...

\- No sé si lo recordará, para él ha pasado mucho más tiempo.

Pues a mí se me ha quedado clavado, como una estacada.

A Sora le daba miedo preguntar qué había pasado.

\- Me hubiera gustado enterarme más, darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ya...- hizo una pausa- Siempre ha dicho que Kari pone buenas caras para no preocupar a los demás... pero creo que la genética se nota en eso. De hecho yo no me hubiera enterado de nada si no fuera porque Agumon vino hace unos días a explicarme lo que pasaba.

\- Entiendo... bueno, a partir de ahora los dos debemos apoyarlo. Antes me ha curado un Luzimon de esos, y me ha admitido que ya no comía. Le he dicho que creía que eso no era que le dolía el estómago como ha dicho delante de Dragomon... y no ha dicho nada. Creo que me ha dado a entender que estaba en lo cierto.

\- Seguramente... le están pasando cosas muy raras...- se quedó callado de forma brusca, con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Maldita sea!¡ME HE OLVIDADO COMPLETAMENTE DE TK!


End file.
